


His Empress

by FAlR



Series: EnJu [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen was accustomed to fulfill his desires and the most important desire met the same fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Empress

**Author's Note:**

> I think Judar may be a pretty girl, so there is fem!Judar. :)

“I want you more than anyone else!”

Juri gasped and looked at Kouen, feeling a shiver that passed through her body out of fear. Outside the chambers many voices were heard; Juri sighed quietly, she hoped that anyone won’t enter the room, in spite of her only wish to get rid of prince’s attention. 

“Prince, are you garbled me with one of your concubine? What a ridiculous oversight…” Juri got nervous and smiled timidly, when Kouen shook his head.

“Don’t behave like a virgin; you understand perfectly, that I want exactly you. Just spread your legs, be kind enough to do it.”

“Prince!” Juri rebelled but immediately calm down and looked at the door. “You understand clearly, what consequences could be due to this! Even if it wouldn’t be a child…”

Kouen interrupted her and slowly ran his hands over her strained belly. He really wanted to touch that young body, especially the beautiful flat belly which attracted him everyday. Oh, Juri must be teasing when twisted near him asking weird questions. 

“I don’t care. I want you to belong to me,” Kouen whispered to Juri’s ear, feeling her trembling. “And I won’t believe that you don’t want me. You shudder always when I touch you.”

“Don’t you think that I just _afraid_ of you?” Juri hissed and carefully took his hands. “You're so rampant and harsh man, young concubines cry after just one night with you! I don’t want to be on their place, I didn’t have any man.” 

“And you allowed yourself to walk around in these clothes? You must be mad. If you didn’t want me, why do you do it?”

Juri indignantly snorted and put her hand on Kouen’s shoulder hoping that she’ll be able to stop him. But her hope didn’t come true and Kouen grabbed her wrist and sharply raised her arm, and Juri fearfully exclaimed because of that.

“Hush or anybody will hear you,” Kouen softly muttered then leaned to her neck and kissed a collarbone. 

“If you are going to rape me, then I’ll scream much louder! So I wouldn’t be beheaded, it would be offensively.” Juri smiled contentedly when she saw in Kouen’s eyes so much passion, as she never seen in any other man eyes. “I have no right to be your bedfellow. After all, if you were an emperor, I wouldn’t be your wife.”

“Don’t talk like that, we’re equal to each other.”

Juri didn’t have time to ask him a question; Kouen squeezed her wrist stronger kissing her neck in the way to her lips. Something in her underbelly pleasantly warmed and Juri craved to Kouen’s hot hand which was under her trousers. But unexpectedly Kouen stopped and moved over Juri.

“No, we can’t do it here. So you have a choise — come to me in any night of this week,” Kouen softly whispered and smiled when Juri amazedly looked at him. “If you don’t come I’ll understand why.”

“Alright!” Juri answered immediately deciding not to come to Kouen. “Now you can release my hand, it hurt…”

“Only if you’ll call me by my name. When we face to face, of course.” 

Juri sighed and twitched her hand but Kouen held it too hard.

“Release my hand, Kouen.”

A man immediately released her hand and smiled.

“I’m sorry for that, Juri. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Juri was scared due to this incident, despite her own feelings to Kouen. Of course she was glad, that the strongest man of Kou Empire wanted her, but it was frightfully to go against his desires. Although… Every time when Juri thought about it she remembered her dreams. Kouen was so hot and impassioned in them…

“Juri, wake up, what're you thinking about?!” 

“What?” Juri winked and looked at the scroll that she held in her hands, then looked at Kouha who bent to her. “Oh, Kouha, I need exactly you!”

“What happened?” Kouha asked without understanding.

“No, I just thought… Who can marry with me?”

“Wow, it’s unexpectedly. Nobody.”

“Am I will become an old maid?” Juri rebelled and snorted. “Or I’m so nasty?”

“All the way around, you’re beautiful woman. I think, I could marry with you but you’re jealous, my girls more important for me.” Kouha contentedly laughed when he saw Juri pouted. “What? All the men are not strong enough for you. Except our family, but just think about it… Hakuryuu won’t sleep with you, he’s shy virgin. I’ve already refused and Koumei… He won’t be able to impregnate you, better not try to do it. And Kouen… Oh, exactly! Kouen!”

Juri shuddered due to Kouha’s intonation and his unexpected enthusiasm.

“Kouen?” She asked and brightly blushed.

“Yes! You like him and I'm seeing that right now, hehe. And he said that he is looking for a wife. She must be strong, young, perhaps, a little willful and close to the court. And, of course, very beautiful!”

“Are you sure that I can be that woman?” Juri muttered thinking about Kouen. “A little willful… It’s so ridiculous.” 

Kouha nodded and sit on the chair near to Juri.

“Yeah, you more willful, but I think that Kouen had in mind exactly you. And no wonder, he clearly hinted that he wanna visited the Oracle and feel the softness of her body…”

“He said that?! I’ll kill him!”

“No, Juri, in this clothes you make the men feel very different desires. This is why you must go to Kouen and talk with him about it!”

Juri blushed again then snorted and reverted her eyes. Kouen liked her and it embarrassed her; she wanted not to think about it but Kouha will bring them together surely. Maybe it wasn’t so bad; after all, Juri always was fascinated due to Kouen’s impetuosity and assertiveness. He was so strong…

“Juri? Juri, are you hovering in the clouds again?!”

 

As Juri thought, Kouha began led her to Kouen under various pretexts and tried to start a conversation to leave them in private. But it had never succeed, and Juri refused to talk with Kouen without him. It was funny for Kouen and he smirked watching at Kouha’s attempts and Juri’s embarrassment. Surely he had a punch, but he doesn’t say anything and just watched.

But the days passed and Juri understood that she was ready to go to Kouen. Not to fulfill his desires, but to talk with him without Kouha. But she couldn’t do that, servants may see it and then the empress could punish her. Although… Then was late, and Juri could try to find the way to Kouen’s chambers.

“Ugh, Kouen, how much trouble you caused.” Juri muttered sleepily and got up.

She decided quickly what she wanted to do and then Juri wrapped up in the blanket and go to Kouen’s chambers. The shiver passed through her naked body over and over again, when Juri thought that blanket could fall when she came to the prince. Maybe those thoughts came to her mind because of Kouen who in her imagination was so strong and influential that it excited her although Juri try not to think about it. 

But when she stood in the front of doors wrapped only in the gauzy and soft blanket she was scared a little. Juri was not accustomed to those feelings so she pushed the doors and quietly entered the room. 

“Kouen, are you sleeping?” she asked closing the doors. In the chambers was dark but Juri noticed man’s silhouette on the bed with lowered canopy. “Of course, you are sleeping, what else you can do at this time…”

“Maybe I can wait for you, Oracle.”

Juri shuddered and brightly blushed without knowing what to do. All her sureness was lost when she just thought about the fact that she was with _this_ man, man whom she adored and now was staying naked in front of him, not ashamed of it. Well, maybe just a little.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Kouen’s voice sounded mocking and Juri was outraged due to this, so she proudly straightened and went to his bed.

“I wanna talk with you; don’t be so proud from my visit. I’m not going to sleep with you now.”

“So you’re going to sleep with me later?” Kouen asked archly, but Juri blushed more brightly and said nothing.

She abducted floaty semitransparent tissues, lend to Kouen and sat near to him, whereupon he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was dark, so Juri couldn’t see his face and became nervous due to it.

“Kouen, why do you want me so much? If you want a virgin, so lot of them here, in the city. Why me?”

“I thought that you'll understand that.” Kouen softly stroked her waist and smirked. “Kiss me.”

“W-what?..”

Juri felt in her body a strange shiver, which became a pleasant warm in her underbelly. The strongest man in the Kou Empire wanted her and asked her for a kiss. It was so good, unbearable good. Juri felt the man’s temptation and because of this succumbed to Kouen, then gently kissed him. Touches to him was so exciting, especially when he began dominate at her and kissed her roughly, confidently. His hot hands hugged her so tight, as if he protected her from the entire world, as if he keeps her only to himself. So reliant and so _strong_.

“Juri.” Kouen pulled back but hugged her still so tight and stroked her back. “Do you want to know the answer? It’s so simply. When I became an emperor I want to see you as my empress, as my wife, as woman, who will bear my child.”

If Juri was standing on her feet she wouldn’t do it anymore, she felt so strong excitement from this words. She wanted Kouen to take her here and now, and Juri brokenly exhaled, then awkwardly thrown away the blanket and firmly snuggled to Kouen to feel his hot strong body.

“I think it’s your consent?” Kouen whispered to her ear and Juri shuddered with quiet moan. “Good girl.”

“I agree to be yours…” Juri confidently replied and buried her fingers into Kouen’s hair. “Your only woman, no more concubines, girls in the city, only I, your wife.”

“Jealous as Kouha said. You know me, I’m not allowing you to doubt me, and so I agree to your conditions. And now, I think, my wife will allow me to touch her soft body?”

Juri quietly laughed then nodded and kissed Kouen’s cheek. 

“I would like to tease you before our relationships will become official. But who knows when it'll happen, so I’ll allow you all that you want. Touch me, kiss me, take me…”

Kouen smirked and kissed Juri’s neck, tickling it with his goatee. For now he was careful and just touched her body, exhaling everytime when she curved to his hands and kisses, when she softly moaned and moved to his lips, which touched her thighs. Juri was a little scared and ashamed of this, but then she thought about moves of Kouen’s tongue; it was so _good_ , so _satisfyingly_ , that she wanted to squeeze her legs and to moan more loudly. But she was in Kouen’s chambers, so Juri restrained herself.

“I hope that you won’t constrain later. I wanna hear how loud you may be.”

“When you became an emperor, you will hear that…” Juri exhaled closing her eyes and craving. “Damn, I don’t know how to constrain before it…”

“Just hug me.” Kouen stroked her thighs and looked in her eyes. “I wanna fill you right now.”

Such words make Juri shuddered from excitement, and she just nodded again not having strength to say anything. In his tough hands was so calmly…

 

Juri was beautiful when she slept with a little smile on her lips. The blanket wallowed at her feet, because in the midnight Juri felt hot and Kouen could feast his eyes on her body. She was so passionate that he still felt pain from abrasion marks that she left on his back. Maybe these scratches were bleeding still, but Kouen worried about Juri’s blood, that she had to wipe off from her thighs. 

“Don’t stare at me, I can’t sleep.” Juri quietly muttered, and Kouen smiled.

“Wake up. You should wipe off traces from my… intervention.”

Juri opened her eyes and blushed looking at the Kouen’s smile.

“Next time I’ll scratch your whole back.” Juri gloomily promised than raised herself. “Bring me on your hands.”

“Gladly, my empress.”

Hearing these words Juri stunned and forgot about her resentment. Yes, Kouen called her like that despite the current empress still was alive. He knew how to please her.

“I hope you’ll indulge me like that all the time?” Juri asked with grin wrapping her hands around Kouen’s neck.

“Well, as long as I’ll like you.” Kouen laughed when he saw how Juri pouted. “You do it so cute.”

“Stop it.”

“And your blush also is so cute.”

“Kouen!”


End file.
